Katniss, and Peeta
by robsonzabrya
Summary: Katniss has to now spend the rest of her life without her "little duck" and doesn't know how to cope. Luckily Peeta is there to help her along the way as a friend and a husband. They make tough decision and almost end it all. Prim also now guides her in her dreams to help with major decisions.
1. Chapter 1

"Prim!", I yelled," Prim!"

"Over here!", she called. I run past a bolder surrounded by prickaly thorns and notice that prim is stuck.

"Thereyou are little duck, what ha-", the piercing screech of a single mockingjay was ringing through my ears. All of the sudden a large havercraft appeared what seemed like out of thin air. A large claw like are came down and seemed to move in slow motion as it picked her up and carried her off without a trace. When everything was over one mockingjay gave the piercing screech once more to indicate that whatever threat was there, has now left. As in sync all of the birds in the forest had started their harmonious singing once again as is nothing had even happened. Thats when the dream ended.


	2. Chapter 2

Thats when reality hit. I woke up covered in sweat and screaming. "Katniss what's wrong , what's going on?!", Petta asked frantically. I couldn't respont. The vividness of the dream was still fresh in my mind. He understood what I was going through and quickly wrapped his arms around me softly stroaking my back. As I was shuttering uncontrolably he was holding me tight. " Was.. was it little duck?", he calmly asked. I nodded my head to aknowledge him. He held me untill I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs frying. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. As I started the shower I noticed the dry tears on my face, I quickly brushed them off. It seemed like forever untill the shower would heat up. Remembering the dream I stood in the shower for while before moving to clean myself. Everything seems like it needs motivation to be done. I repeat to myself, 'Wash your hair Katniss' or 'Turn off the water Katniss'. Getting outof the shower seemed like the biggest and hardest task to complete. One of my feet made it out of the shower flawlessly while the other slipped on water causing me to fall flat on my face. I slowly pick myself up off the the bathroom floor and into the bedroom. I get a white T-shirt and sweat pants and put them on.

Walking down the stairs Peeta greats me with a smile and a plate full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. " I was just about to bring this up to you. How long have you been up?", he asks. "Maybe an hour", I reply. " Okay, head back up stairs and we'll have breakfast in bed",he insists. ' I don't even deserve him', I think to myself. I walk back to the bedroom and lay back in bed, I'm still pretty damp but I dont even care. After about five or ten minutes Peeta comes into the room with a tray with both of our meals on them. He gentely hands me my plate and drink. He then sits down my be on the bed. I hesitantly sit up and eate half of my meal in silance before he spoke up. "Was it the same dream?", he gently asks. "Yes. I just miss her so much Peeta..", I trailed off. He grabbs my hand that is setting on the bed. " i know Katniss, Ido too", he says in a small voice. Just then we heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it", he says getting up.

I sit upstairs eating the rest of my food when Peeta says "Katniss! We have a visitor."


	3. Chapter 3

' I'm not in the mood for visitors', I thought to myself.

"Who is it?", I shouted down the stairs.

" Just come here, you're gonna' want to to see him". HIm? Well I havn't seen anyone but Peeta and my mother for the past few months. Who would even want to visit us? I gradually make my way down the stairs, when he starts to come into my line of vision.

"Haymitch?", I ask stunned.

" It's me sweetheart, in the living flesh", he says smiling.

My eyes widen and my heart starts pounding rapidly. I run down the stairs as fast as my feet allow. I shove Peeta out of the way to get to Haymitch. I wrap my arms around his neck and dig my head into his chest. He doesn't smell of white liquor like usual.

" Wow Haymitch, you actually smell good for once", I said surprised.

" Same to you, sweetheart ", he said without batting an eyelash.

I was so happy to see him. Noone has seen Haymitch since he went into rehabilitation. He looks alot better. But he always has that scruff on his face. as usually. I guess it's his sigature look.

" I think she missed you", Peeta said chuckling.

" Just a little bit", I said with a smile. " but what are you doing here?"

He looks at me softly and says," I heard you were having a hard time, and thought you could use some cheering up".

"Well I think it did the trick, because she hasn't smiled like that in weeks", Peeta says kissing the top of my head. It's true , I havn't been this happy in weeks. Maybe months, Petta's the only reason I'm not completely depressed.

" Peeta..", I say.

" Yes hun?", he anwsers.

".. I love you."

" I love you too, honey", he said lovingly.

"There's my star-crossed lovers", Haymitch taunts. I really do love him, with all my heart. Honestly, I don't even diserve him. He's so kind and loving. I'm thinking while they are talking untill one of them says something to me.

"What?", I ask.

Haymitch laughes and says," Have you been in town lately?"

"Uhh.. no. Not for a while", I anwser.

"Well then lets go.I'll take her off your hands for a while Peeta", says Haymitch.

"Okay have fun you guys, just have Katniss back her by one-thirty. I have something for her", Peeta says.

"After you", Haymitch says opening the door for me.

"Thanks", I say. Well here we go.

It's the middle of spring. Today was the sunniest day so far this week, it was raining all week. When we stepped outside it was slightly humid but still damp with the smell of wet earthstill in the air.

" Ugggh, I hate that smell..", I trailed off.

" It's not the best, but you'll get used to it", he says,"you'll have to get used to a lot of things in life".

" Yeah", I say," Iknow".

"I'm not trying to lecture you."

"I know I'm just thinking..", I trailed off again. As we were walking I tripped on a rock and fell. I hit my head and was knocked unconcious.

The dream begins..

"Prim!", I scream as she's been taken away.

" Katniss", someone says behind me. I turned around cautiously. It's Prim. She looks perfect. " It's okay. Your safe here. Just listen to me. You need to be okay with my passing. You'll never be happy if you dont. Be more open to people, and new things. I love you ". Then she dissapeared.


	4. Chapter 4

"Haymitch, I think she's waking up",Peeta said," I guess I'll just let him keep sleeping" .

I slowly began to open my eyes. Once I did, the world was so bright that it hurt my eyes. When I finaly did open my eyes all the way, the first person I saw was Peeta.

"How long have I been out?", I asked.

"About a day and a half", he anwsered.

I looked out the window, and he was i looked out the window it was getting dark. Haymitch and I left at about eleven-thirty in the morning. When I looked at the clock on the wall it was almost four in the afternoon. I sat up slowly and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I got dizzy so I put my hand on my forehead.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

" Since Haymitch brought you home. He's sleeping on the couch for about three hours. So you slipped and hit your head huh? Thats was smooth.", Peeta was laughing while he was talking.

" I had a dream about Prim",I said gently," she said that I needed to move on from her passing. And to accept new thingsto be happy."

He looked at me for a while. 'Maybe I shoudn't have said so much at once. Maybe he's just thinking about it' , I thought.

"..She's right you know. Katniss, we should go out more. Do new things. But of course I'll have to carry you because you're unstable", he was laughing at himself. That made me smile, seeing Peeta enjoy himself mkes me happy. I'm not the easiest person to get along with.

"You don't have to be with me, you know that right?", I said sheepishly. He gave me a weird look of disgust.

"Why would you even say that? What would make you say that?", he insisted.

"Face it, I'm not the easiest person to get along with. You deserve way better.."

"Katniss I love you with all my heart. You are the only one for me. You would do the same for me. You're the most beautiful, loving, giving person ever. I don't want to hear you say that ever again."

"I love you too. I'm sorry. ",I said softly.

I got up slowly from the bed and walked down the stairs. I saw Haymitch sleeping so I thought I'd let him be. I shuffled to the kitchenand poured water into a pot then set it on the stove. I turned the stove on high and let it boil. When it was done, I poured it into a mug then put a tea bag into the mug. While I let the tea cool I got a rag then put cold water on it . I rung most of the water out of it then put it on my forehead, it was pounding. Peeta was coming down the stairs with a laundry basket full of dirty clothes.

" I'm going to do the laundry, I'll be up when I'm done" ,he said.

I nodded in acknowledgement. I began to drink my tea . After about ten minutes Peeta came back up and made a cup of tea also.

" How are you feeling now?", he asked.

"I'm fine my head just hurts a little", I anwsered.

"Hey sweetheart, you look alot better", said Haymitch half way out the door," well I have to go now I'll see you tomarrow, be careful, and have fun"

"Thanks!", I yelled.

"Peeta", I said with a devious smile," let's spend the rest of the day in bed" .

He got a big smile on his face," As long as I'm laying next to you" .


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in Peetas arms at about two-thirty in the morning. As I slowely got up his arm naturally detatched from my waist. I went downstairs to the kitchen for a drink of water. As I walked into the kitchen I turned on the light. I went to the cabinet to get a cup,and I decided I wanted tea instead. So I also had to heat up the oven and get the tea pot. I turned on the stove for it to preheat while I filled up the kettle in the sink. I set the kettle on the stove while I got the other things I needed for tea. 'I bet Peeta would like some tea, I'll just bring some up to him then wake him up. I already know what he likes in it', I thought as I smiled to myself, 'aren't I a sweet wife'. When the kettle started to whistle. I already had all of the stuff ready. I got an oven mit from the drawer and grabbed the hot kettle. I poured just enough water into each cup before dumpinng the rest of the boiling hot water into the sink. For my, tea I put the the bag in then about four teaspoons of sugar into the cup. For Peetas tea, I put a tea bag in, a teaspoon of honey, and a teaspoon of sugar. Ugh, I hate honey. I put both cups on a tray and brought it up into the bedroom.

"Peeta", I half shouted,half whispered, standing next to his side of the bed. After a while of this I used my foot to pravoke him into sitting up.

"Yes?", he muttered still half asleep.

" I made us tea, I put honey and sugar in yours", I added delightfully.

He rubbed is eyes and grabbed a cup off of the tray.

" Yours is the other one", I said chuckaling.

" My appoligies ma'am", he said in a capital accent. "Thanks".

" You're welcome".

We sat there in silence for a few minutes sipping our tea. By the time we had both drank our tea, it was three-thirty.

" I'm done. So I'm just gonna' set the tea cups and the tray on the night stand untill we get up. I'll do all of the chores tomarrow since you've been so tollerable of me lately. And I don't want to hear any arguments about it. Understood?", I said firmly.

He paused for a second, debating the chances of him winning this arguement. So he just nodded his head in agreement.

" Good. Goodnight, I love you", I said.

" I love you too, Katniss".

The last thing I remember before going to sleep was Peeta wraping his strong arms around me and whispering in my ear the word..

"Always".

I got up at eight o' clock. I rubbed the tired out of my eyes and sat up with a groan. In one motion, I flung both legs over the bed and stood up. I got light headed and dizzy, so I plopped back down onto the bed. When I could finally stand I grabbed the tray and cups as I went down stairs. I headed straight to the kitchen. I hadn't cleaned up my mess from last night, so I thought I might as well start there. I put the cups,kettle, and teaspoons into the sink to wash them. After that I put the sugar, tea bags, and honey away. Then cleaned up the left over sugar from off of the counter. I decided I would do the dishes last. I went into the living room and vacuumed the rug. Then the rest of the rugs in the house. When that was all done it was nine. I went back into the kitchen and swept and mopped it. After that there was nothing else to do, so I decided to make Peeta breakfast. I turned on the oven, got out bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancake mix. It took me an hour, but I finally finished Peetas breakfast feast. I took it up to him on the tray. When I got to the room Peeta had just got out of the shower and was standing in a towel. Only a towel. His body is perfect and tone. He blushed as I smiled and walked over to him. I set the tray down on his nightstand as I was walking closer to him. I went up to him and wraped my arms around his neck andgave him a light kiss. He looked at me deviously.

"Are you ready?", he asked.

I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist, causing both of us to fall onto the bed.

I looked at him smiling mischeviously," Always".


	6. Chapter 6

I ran through the woods still hoping to find my little duck. I looked high and low for her. I had scowered every inch of those woods, or so it felt, just to see her face.

" Prim..", I started to catch a glimpse of her head," there you are. Don't scare me like that."

" Katniss, I'm so proud of you. You are going to have a beautiful baby!", she squeeled.

" What? I am?", I muttered.

" Oh Catnip", she taunted. No one has called me that besides Gale. I haven't seen him in months either. " Don't play dumb! I know what to people do when they love each other!", she chuckled. I was starting to blush, I could feel the warmth in my cheeks. As quickly as the dream came, it went.

I woke up a little damp from sweating. I looked up atthe clock to find that it was only six in the afternoon. You could still see the afternoon light peeking through the blinds. I whispered in Peetas ear and told him that I was heading into town.

" Don't trip and knock yourself out again", he said while smiling.

I lightly smacked the top ofhis head " Spank!", I said laughing, " I'll be back soon,go back to bed, Love you.", I said lightly kissing his forehead.

As I walked out the door I grabbed a thin jacket. When I opened the front door I could feel the last spring early summer air accrost my face. You could smell all of the flowering trees budding with their sweet perfume. It was a light orange accross the sky as the sun was setting. I carefully bagan to walk down the front porch stairs and onto the path that Haymitch and I were walking on when I fell. 'I forgot how peaceful it is here', I thought. I took my time looking at the scenery around me as a slowly made my way into the town square. Everything looks so differnet, so new. I actually missed the seam. The rough and coarseniss of it all. The seam made me who I am today. And they rebuilt it to look all pristine and clean. That's not the way it should be. That's how they rebuilt this while town.. this whole district. That is not what I faught for in the games. I faught to show the sturggle of the people in the districts. Not because I was upset at the capital for making me take my sisters place in the games. I was deap in thaught when i ran into him.

".. Gale?", I hesitated, "is that..is that you?"

" As long as it's still you, Catnip", he teased.

I wrapped my arms around him tight. " I thought you were supposed to be in another district", I exclaimed.

" I came back to visit my family, and you",he admitted, " how have you been?"

"I've been better", I chuckled," how have you been?"

" I'm good , thanks", he anwsered.

" You should stop by the house later on if you get the chance"

" Oh really, do you think I'm privalidged enought to be seen in the victors village?", he said in a capital accent.

I punched him hard in the shoulder" Just be there", I laughed.

" Fine just don't beat me!", he pleaded.

" I better see you there", I said walking back to house with a grin on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly walked back home to tell Peeta that we would be expecting comapany. I walked through the door and straight up the stairs. Peeta was sitting up in bed watching tv.

" Guess who I saw in town square today", I asked.

" Ummm", he said unsurely," I have no clue, who?".

"Gale!"

" I thought he was being sent off to a military base?"

" He came back to visit friends and family", I didn't want to tell him that he really came for me.

" Well that's great, honey", he said.

" Is it okay that he comes over", I asked, "you dont seem too enthusiastic about the idea..".

"Yes,it's fine. It's just going to be a little awkward, you know, because you guys kissed before", he said softly.

I was taken back by this. I wasn't even sure that he knew or even cared about that. Gale kissed me before Peeta and I even talked, let alone married. But Peeta doesn't know about the kiss at the kitchen table the night Gale was hurt. I'm sure that Peeta has kissed a girl or two. He said he used to have a few girlfriends. And I never had one boyfriend. If anything I should be a little upset. But Peeta is more sensative about these things than I am.

" Hun, that was before we even talked", I said walking twords him , " I would never even dream of kissing anyone but you".

He looked deep into my eyes and realized I was telling the truth, and I was. Honestly, I don't want to be with anyone else but Peeta. He's the first guy that I've ever loved, and he understands me and my mood swings and how to handle them. He's one of a kind and he's mine. I get to where he is standing and I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a soft kiss. He looks back at me, smiles, and gives me one right back.

" So are you ready ", I ask smiling.

"Bring it ", he says.

I couldn't help but laugh when he said that. As we waited for Gale to come, we cleaned the house. Peeta got the upstairs and I got the downstairs. I let him have the easy part of the house because Gale was more of my friend than his, so I only thought it would be fair. I had to sweep and mop the kitchen, clean all of the counters, dust the living room and dining room, vacuum the rugs, and clean the windows. It took Peeta a half hour to clean upstairs. Basically all he had to do was make the bed, change the towels in the bathroom,and make sure that there was toilet paper on the role. And it took me an hour to clean the downstairs. We were sitting on the couch waiting for a half an hour before we heard a knock on the door. I open the door to see Gale standing there with a single red rose inbetween his fingers.

"Well, jeeze it took you long enough", I said laughing as he handed the rose to me.

" In my defence, I thought you'd try to make me with a feast or something impressive",he takes a long look around the room behind me, "so I see you went with cleaning?".

"How'd you figure that?", I asked puzzeled.

"Well last time I was in here I was laying on that table, with my back torn open and I don't remember this place being so spotless", he explained.

That was the night that I kissed Gale. I could feel my face go from a happy expression to an 'I'm thinking too much'. And Peeta saw this and stepped in.

"Why don't we go have some dinner now, how does that sound Katniss?", he suggested.

This is the reason I love Peeta, he can read me like a book, and react to it perfectly.

" Sure ", I said softly.

When I went into the kitchen I got out a vase. I put water in it then the rose. Gale and Peeta were in the livingroom talking while I mad some sandwiches. Classy right? When I walked into the livingroom they both looked to be in a good mood.

"Here comes the glorious feast I was talking about", he said as I handed him his sandwich.

"Hey, I can take it back. I hope you know that.", I said like his mother would.

He does a grunt and eats his sandwitch with a pout. I chuckeled as I handed Peeta his sandwich. Peeta thanked me, and we began eating. Gale was half way done by the time we began.

"So", Peeta begins,"why did you stop into fine 'ol district twelve".

"Well", Gale says with mouth full of sandwich,"I wanted t-"

I stop him there,"Swallow it",I say pointing my finger at him. He gives me a childish glare, then swallows in exaggeration. "You may now continue", I say.

"Well now, anyway I wanted to give Catnip here a visit. And to get one last hunt in before I leave for a good two or three months.", he explained.

I havn't even thought about hunting since Prim had passed.

"Can I go?",I asked with excitement.

"That's up to Peeta", Gale says.

I just look at Peeta and he nods his head with a smile.

I run upstairs and put together my hunting gear, slip on my old leather boots and jacket, and head out the door. But before I leave, I stop and give Peeta a kiss.

"Trust me?", I ask.

"Always", he says with a grin.

"Well, I'll be back soon. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too".

Well, I thought to myself, here we go


End file.
